


Pacifist Route- What does the future hold?

by gemctf2



Series: Undertale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: This is the path where Frisk helps my oc through the True Pacifist routeYou have to read the previous works in my undertale series because I won't repeat Frisk and my oc's fight





	1. Frisk

Kyubey jumps at the sound," Your majesty," Kyubey greeted," What brings you-" Kyubey stopped when Frisk waves from behind Asgore," Oh," Kyubey bluntly replies," Sire, what brings a human here?" Kyubey asks.

"Frisk here... has opened my eyes and now I am here to release your mistress," Asgore annouced," Uh huh," Kyubey mutters," Right so how are you going to break an unbreakable barrier like the ones seperating the underground to the surface?" Kyubey asks," Why by using the same method we used to break the bigger barrier," Asgore and Frisk madeway for flowey, Kyubey looks at him," Soooo your-" Kyubey caught Flowey and Frisk's expression," -how is a flower going to help us?" Kyubey asks.

Flowey rolls his eyes and breaks the barrier," There ya happy?" He grumbles and disappears, as he did all the SOULs he embodied left him, he seem to be in a rush seeing as they made a promise to Frisk.

Kyubey flicked their tail and the signal is sent to Gretal who is working on a new spell.

* * *

"So... you've done it?" Gretal asks as Frisk told Toriel to leave first, Frisk nods and smiles," Are you going to reset again?" Gretal asks Frisk shook her head and told her that she plans on staying and keeping the ending, Gretal looks at her and then pursed her lips and then nodded.

Gretal smiles," Well I look forward to this new life on the surface... kinda," She sighs, Frisk tilted her head.


	2. Pacifists

Gretal looks at the life they are living in right now and then look back at the stack of books Asgore helped her moved, she remembered what she was doing when Frisk was doing the True Pacifist route, she was checking out the time magic because Sans has his concerns of it and flowey has been doing very bad stuff when they had the power to RESET.

Gretal just manages to be able to see other universes... and does not like what she sees.

Right now ... in this universe... Gretal is just a side character, just another monster freed into a bigger world

**Author's Note:**

> This includes without or with my ocs means whether Frisk tells Asgore or not


End file.
